1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for processing computer files, and more particularly, to a system and a method for processing DRM-enabled files.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, people are paying much more attention to intellectual property. Hence, digital rights management (DRM) is highly desirable in connection with digital content such as music, images, videos and electronic books, where such digital content is distributed to users. However DRM formats vary according to software vendors and equipment manufacturers. For example, DRM formats of digital music files such as Windows Media Audio format files, Advanced Audio Coding format files and Real Audio format files are various and have their own playback devices. Therefore, users have to buy several playback devices to play different kinds of DRM-enabled music files.
To overcome this problem, a conventional portable Mp3 player is designed to support multiple kinds of DRM-enabled music files. However, the conventional device is complicated, costly and has the limited extensibility for new DRM formats.
Accordingly, providing a system and a method to enable a playback device to support different kinds of the DRM-enabled files without increasing the cost is an issue of great consequence.